ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Ally Army
This is the 18th episode of Dan 10. Summary As the Highbreed begin an invasion so Dan and his team need to gather allies for assistance in this "war." Story The DNAliens are running through the streets of Bellwood firing laser beams. Dan comes out of a store drinking a slushie. Dan: Again! How many times are we going to run into these guys! (He slaps down the Omnitrix turning into Waterhazard.) A random guy comes by and Waterhazard gives him his slushie. Waterhazard: Hold onto this a second okay? (He runs in front of some DNAliens and fires water blasts knocking them back. Then jumps in the air and fires a stream of water knocking a bunch of them down. Then wets the street causing him slide into more. Then he walks over to the guy and takes the slushie.) Thanks. Then a Highbreed punches Waterhazard causing him to crash into the building. Waterhazard: Grrrr! (He turns into AmpFibian. Then flies at the Highbreed firing lightning bolts at it.) You know your really ticking me off! (AmpFibian stretches his tentacles around the Highbreed electrocuting it.) Highbreed: Verman! You are an insolant pest! (It throws darts hitting AmpFibian paralyzing him.) AmpFibian: Ughh! (AmpFibian discharges an electric wave shocking the Highbreed knocking him out. Then he reverts.) Wow! Now stay down! End Scene Marina is firing an energy blasts repelling a few DNAliens. Then she kicks one in the face and create energy hands that grab a handful of DNAliens and tosses them. Then a Highbreed taller than normal appears holding a building in its hand. Then it slams it at Marina but she raises a shield protecting her from the hit. Marina: Ugh! You Highbreed are so annoying! (Her eyes turn pink and she releases an energy pulse wave causing the Highbreed to fall in a manhole.) I had it with you guys! As she runs off a lady wearing a blue cloak stops her. Lady: You have mana abilities too, Marina! (She claps.) Marina's fists are surrounded with "mana" as she gets in a fighting pose. Marina: Who are you!? Lady: Marina......I am your......grandma! (She puts down her hood revealing a lady with short white hair and a few wrinkles.) Marina: WHAT!? Marina's Grandma: Yes I am your Grandma Chloe! You have mana ablilities, mana is the life energy of all living objects. You can manipulate it I never though you were an Anodite! Marina: Gesundheit! Chloe: Anodite's an being made are sapient free spirits. They can maniupulate/project mana into blasts, shields, weapons, energy waves and they can summon spells to help them out in situtations with different effects. What I really came here was to tell you that the Highbreed are planning an invasion on Earth. You must tell your allies CC, Christopher, JayJay and Daniel! (Chloe chuckles.) To gather up friends to help you fight the Highbreed. Marina, blushing: Grandma!!!!! End Scene Chris is punching through waves of DNAliens in metal form. Chris: Just give us a break! How's it coming CC! CC is ontop of a building firing flaming arrows at approaching Highbreed. Then one charges at the building causing him to lose his footing. CC: Not so good! (He fires a fireball burning the Highbreed. Then Astrodactyl flies to assist CC. Then he uses his energy whips whipping a group of Highbreed. Then uses a propulsion wave defeating one more.) Astrodactyl: Bawk! Can't we just shake these guys already. (He turns into Waybig and steps on one and fires a cosmic ray at a group of DNAliens.) Chris: Nice! Waybig reverts. Jay: We need help! CC: Yeah I know! I know! Marina contacts them on a plumber badge. Jay: Its your new plumber's badge pick it up! Marina's hologram appears. Marina: Gang! I just met my grandma and she says I have mana powers! Mana is the life energy of every living thing. CC: You called us to gloat! Marina: Anyways, the Highbreed are planning an invasion we need to gather up friends. Jay: We have only one ally, Digger! Marina: And Mike Morningstar! Chris: You kiddin' I thought you were over him! Marina, shrugs: Whatever over and out! End Scene Terraspin is hovering in the sky to see Digger punching a few upcoming DNAliens then creates an earthquake causing them to lose their footing. Terraspin lands in front of him spinning creating a windstorm blowing the DNAliens away. He then reverts. Digger: DAN! Whassup bro!? Dan: The sky, atmosphere, and the ozone layer! Digger: Okay smarty pants. What brings you here to my humble home! Dan: The Highbreed are starting a war we need you to assist us! Digger: Kay! Let's go! Dan turns into Terraspin and Digger gets on him. Terraspin then begins to hover off the ground. End Scene Marina teleports into a town. And is hit by a dark energy blasts. Causing her to stay alert. Marina: Where are YOU!!!! Voice: Marina, dear what brings you here! Marina: Come on out Mike Morningstar!!!!!! Voice: Marina, Marina, Marina you can refer to me now as DARKSTAR!!!!!! (Mike comes out with a silver helmet and a black jumpsuit and silver gloves.) Marina: Ewww you are so creepy! Darkstar: Anyway what do you want?! Marina, mumbles: Will you please assist us in fighting a war against the Highbreed! Darkstar: You need my help! Hah but of course I'll help you! She teleports them to Bellwood. End Scene A spaceship is in front of Dan's house. With two figures in armor, one with sunglasses, Chris, CC, Digger, Jay, Marina and Darkstar waiting. Figure 1: Can you tell your comrade to be quickly changing his clothing. Chris: Dude you don't speak contractions or correct grammar. Figure 2: Sorry Rook of the Plumbers is a Revonnahgander they can't use contractions it's a shame for them. Greetings I am Magister Arnix of the Plumbers, we are happy you called. Rook takes off his helmet showing a feline like face which is purple with black lines. Also he has cat-like eyes. Then Dan comes out with a blue and gray fleece. Dan: You ready guys! (He sees the Plumbers.) Salutations you must be the Plumbers, Rook Blonko and Magister Arnix am I correct. Rook: Yes, you are very much correct sir, Daniel aka "Dan" Tennyson. Dan: Huh! Marina, whispers: Tell you about it later. Jay: Are we ready everyone! Xylene teleports down with Azmuth. Jay: Xylene! Xylene: Hello Jay! Azmuth: Dan, Jay your Omnitrixes please! (They put their wrists out and Azmuth punches in some DNA codes.) Dan turns into one of them. He becomes a yellow creature with a head that has bat wings for a face. And green eyes covering his body all except his chest and face with black pants. With green rings a belt with with the Omnitrix on it. New Alien: Sweet! Marina is grossed out. New Alien: What? Eye Guy is eye-some! Jay: Dude that was the worst eye pun ever! Eye Guy: Sore-ee! They all laugh except Arnix, Azmuth and Rook. More plumbers come out of the ship. Then an old man comes over to them. Eye Guy: Grandpa! Jay turns shocked: Gr-Grandpa Jim! Jim: Hello kids I didn't tell you I'm a magister of the plumbers because I didn't want to blow my secret! Eye Guy: I thought you were literally a plumber! Then a quasar ray crashes down everyone sees spaceships flying to an abandoned town. Digger: The Highbreed!!! Then Chloe teleports in. Chloe: Hello kiddies! Jim: Hey Chloe its been a while! Chloe: Jimmy hello! Also hello Daniel! (She turns seeing Marina next to Eye Guy) Marina, blushes: Grandma!!!! Eye Guy: That's your grandma? Marina nods. Darkstar: Okay lets do this! Jay transforms into Waybig and carries everyone off to the town. This is the end of season 2 episode 8 of Dan 10! Hope you enjoyed it :) Characters Dan Tennyson Jay Tennyson Chris Levin Marina Tealiton CC Takaishi Chloe Tealiton (First Appearance) Jimmy Tennyson (First Appearance) Digger Jackhamma` Mike Morningstar (Darkstar) Rook Blonko (First Appearance Plumbers (First Appearance) Magister Arnix (First Appearance) Xylene Azmuth Villains DNAliens Highbreed Aliens Used By Dan Waterhazard AmpFibian Terraspin (2x) Eye Guy (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Jay Astrodactyl (offscreen transformation) Waybig (2x) Trivia .Marina's powers are revealed to be mana .The Highbreed begin to invade .The DNAliens destroyed Mr. Smoothy's a while back, so it is replaced with 11/27 (based off of 7/11) .The team first meet the plumbers .Dan and Jay's grandfather is revealed he is a plumber .Chloe and Jim know eachother